Violet's Eyes
by Lil Red Hood Girl
Summary: There is this beautiful girl that Alice has a crush on in years but she can never admit it cause she has a boyfriend. But, one day that "IT GIRL" breaks up and gets attracted to Bella. What will happen to that "IT GIRL?"
1. The Break Up

**YEAH! This is my new story I thought about. Well, thanks to my best friend.. well, two of my best friend. They said that I should continue this story after I scribbled it on a piece of paper and after my boyfriend just dumped me soo.. I came up with this story.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight or even any of the characters. I wish I could.. since, I'm having coffee break with Stephanie Meyer, maybe we'll talk about disownership divided in two.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Violet's POV

"I'm sorry, V. I told you that this isn't going to work out."

His words stung my heart. The stinging in my herat made my eyes stinging with crystal waters falling from the edge of my eyes and landing on my cheeks.

"I can't believe you. This isn't true right? Please.. I know this is going to work out ."

My voice shuddering and fading a little.

"Violet I don't love you anymore! You're wasting your time loving me. Just forget it, find another person that loves you back V."

"But.."

I tried to abject anything that was ending this relaitionship.

"But... NO! I'm not letting you go!"

I'm beggining to get furious but still breaking down.

"I gotta go V'.Take care." –click-

Beep..beep..beep..

God of Mercy, we're over. I can't believe this, I loved him and beleived him that he loved me back. I had been beliveing him for 2years and he doesn't think what he had done for only one second .God of Mercy! I loved him for Great Sakes! I had give him everything of me? My love, my time, my heart, my mind eveeerthyything. My whole family even knew him, his family had been there for me ever since. We were as family as it is. But, he just decided that the whole worshipping romantic things over just like that? I'm getting bad thoughts now.. not good.. not good.. Help me, Son of Christ please don't make me a fever devil. My chest keeps pounding so hard, so numb it really begins bruising up now. I'm now looking at my cellphone that a minute ago he just hungup on me. I tried calling him back six or seven times again but he just ignored it and still I'm trying to call him until it's out of service. I need to talk to someone , this is beginning to get bad, maybe ending with a suicidal event. I looked at my phone and saw the slightest name dislayed.

YES! I need to talk to her. I need to talk my bestfriend now.

* * *

**Where's Alice? Where's Bella? I know.. I know.. patience guys.. God, loves people whoe have high patience in them. I thought of a teaser at first. soo.. let's see what happens on the next chapter.**


	2. The Redhead

**Here Comes Alice! I'm getting excited myself here!**

**Hope y'all enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer : No, even in this Chapter I do not own Alice. But, I like to say that I own Violet. She's here with me helping me take over twilight and on the phone telling that Stephanie Meyer should give her owningship of whatshould be mine (evil smirk).**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

What should I pick? The long pinkish dress? Or the fabulous black glitter one? I have to look glamorous on V's birthday. She's only gonna be 17 once. I just wanna look perfect every time V's beautiful eyes look at me because I want her to want me, like me wanting her. Yes, people. I AM FALLING FOR A GIRL! A Mary Alice Brandon is falling for her bestfriend. I would be really proud to shout out to the world that I love her but, I can't guarantee that's what V' wants to know about. Everything that she does, what she looks like, I love her because she is Violet. Who wouldn't be flickering for her? I imagine her smile every once and a while, to see her cutest unbearable dimples above her lips is truly visible every time she grins. She even has the deepest dimple on her right cheek when she laughs. Her body makes people wanna just swirl on top of it. After my observation I knew that she is Asian Mediterranean, no wonder why her complexion is so delicious. A bright gold but not too goldy tone to her skin and to look at it, it fits her a lot, very natural. She's petite in her size of body language but not to small to be compared to my little body. She's taller than me. But, then everyone is taller than me.

As for me, just by thinking of V', about her smile, she makes me in peace.

I backed my body out my walking closet and threw my own body on top of my king-sized bed.

"Mmm… What would it feel to walk my hands on tip of her belly?"

I'm getting wrong thoughts of her. For whom to blame, almost the whole school body has a crush on the sexiest yet cleverest then nicest girl called V'. Now, I'm lying on my bed looking up at my painted shiny stars ceiling thinking of the memories I had been going through with my lovely V'. Hmm.. Where should I start? Oh, I know lets talk about the first very, very first time I met her. Even though I met her for the first time and didn't have a clue whom she was. She's always nice to me. I remember exactly how it had began. I was that new pale richy girl who had no real friends that hangs out with me because of me. They came up to me because my social status and they thought I could and I would wanna actually BUY friends. Ya right? Move out, bitch! But, not for V'. She became my friend..or should I say my bestfriend even though she first didn't have a clue of whom I am. Even sometimes I consider to pay her shoppings, she just refuse allthe rime. Kindda weird , right? But, that's what I love about here. No, she's not weird. She is UNIQUE!

_-Flashback -_

My first week of school is very nice here. I kindda like it, everyone is very nice to me, but I wonder why they keep coming up to me and asks if I have parties in the night at my house or if I could lend them my credit card for them to shop. Are they my real friends? Oh, well at least for now I do have friends than not at all.

So, I should hurry my steps in this hallway since I got to the school gate a little late. I fasten a little of my footsteps but too bad that I have tiny feet I can't get much faster and longer steps. I focused on each door cause I didn't remember yet all of them. And then..

'BAKK'

OUCH! Wow, I didn't notice I'm on the floor now. Shit! My Gabbana jeans now are on this filthy floor or should I say sweeping this spot I'm sitting on.

"I'm sorry. But, did you just crash me bitch?" I growled and who ever dared to push me on the ground.

"I'm so sorry.." She paused for awhile and figured who I was.

"Wait.. wait! You're that Brandon girl right?" She watched me as I tried to stand properly.

"Do you have eyes? Of course I'm that Mary alice Brandon, don't you hangout with people and talk about people like me?" Ohya, I'm being a bitch now. Of course, who doesn't know Alice. The Alice everyones drooling on. I maybe petite but I'm hot.

"Oh! This is too good!" She smirked with a bad intention.

"What the fuck? I'm late and I have to go to class. Autographs? Later bitch, if I remember." I rushed through the hall to get back what I was doing until..

'BANG'

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Now, my back is stammed to the lockers. Which fucker pushed me now?

I opened my eyes and saw..

"HEY BITCH! What the fuck? I said later okay, what are you doing Psyco! Get me down!" I shouted on that bitch that knocked me down once in the hall and now shes pulling me up to the goddamn lockers. She gotta chill!

"Hey, Alice! Well, maybe everyone knows you but do you know me?" She looked at me with dark eyes.

" Why in the world should I know you?" I snapped at her so she would loosen a bit but I was wrong. Her fist that was strapping on my v-neck shirt hardens.

"Well, you should. BITCH! Cause you have to know my rights in this school. And, girl bitches like you, the one that's naughty and hard headed needs a lot of teaching! And, FYI. I-AM the schools Head-Student Body. And, no one even you can get in my way of doing my job!"

"Well, I think my daddy can figure that out when he knows I'm SMASHED to this FUCKING Locker by a freak that thinks she can do anything to me!" I wriggled my body so I could get out of this Redhead's hands that's getting harder and harder even more.

"Carlisle Cullen? I don't know what your adoptive dad will feel if he knows his beautiful daughter has an awful attitude, he just wasted his precious money to raise an unpleasant and ungrateful lady like you miss Brandon?"

What? This is just soo wrong, how does she know I'm adoptive? She even knows my daddy's full name. The teachers.. wait.. even the headmaster her doesn't even know his full name. Everyone knows him by Dr. Cullen. Who the fucking God is this bitch?

Okay, chill out Alice. You need to breath. Breath Alice.. Breeeaaaath.. FUCK! How can I breath when this Redhead bitch's hand is holding my throat. Alice think of the nice things in life if I had been killed now, and I will haunt you Redhead bitch!

"Soooo...?" I said cooly, but maybe she noticed my voice was a little shaky.

"Here is the deal, Redhead! I AM Mary Alice Brandon, and who are you? Only a REDHead Fucking Bitch Student Body, which REFERS you as still a STUDENT non less han me. So, if you mind loosening your filthy unmanicued hands on me I would appreciate it and I will not convince this stupid meeting between us." I was still shouting in here face and struggling my hands to catch her hands, not wanting her to touch me more farther.

"You don't get the point, do you Brandon? Okay, as you please." In a moment she just released me. I got pretty confused a little, she is a freako! I should get out running for my life now.

"Wait! Who said that letting my hands go of you, now you can just run away?" She grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"What?" I getting a little scared here. " If you dare to hurt me, I will REPORT you Redhead!" I'm panicking. Help? Anyone?

"No ones gonna believe you, Brandon!"

FUCK! MOTHER FUCKER! I'm dead meat!

* * *

**Oh! Oh! Oh! Secaaaryyyy... Who is this Redhead? What does it relate with first meeting with Violet? Let's just see on the next Chapter!**

**Oh, I would love for reviwes. Please be nice to me on them, I really am new here.**


	3. My Apologies

**I AM SO SO SORRY GUYS!**

I don't mean to abandon this story, but since I'm in 12th grade, in facing my senior years. It's harsh and tough at the same time ;(

Sooo, not cool so many tests, exams and extra schedules and some private lessons lately. But, I promise you guys for the fastest update I can try! I'll try to post a week at a time for the speedy and 2 weeks for the most maxim time

How about that? Deal? **DEAL!**


	4. Rings of My Angel's Voice

**Okay GUYS! I'm back! Just as I said that 'I'll be back' (Terminator mode : ON)**

**Did you miss me guys? what? no? oh, buzz of there!**

**So, for the people.. well, the ones that only MISSES ME.. I kept my promise. Once a week for the max now, cause for myself a week is very long and I miss writing this phenomenal story of mine too :D**

**So, for you guys. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : Still not the owner :( But, I'm having shopping day with _Stephanie_ today and maybe we'll _collab_ some of my story to the set on theaters.**

**FYI : Still Alice's Flashback POV**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Great! My new week in this public average not wealthy school is just ruined by this Redhead bitch. Apparently I'm in the girl's bathroom, scrubbing the dirtiest floor ever! This so unfair! My beautifully manicured fingers are just not good for this job. I can't this Weepol scent. I am soo polluted with all of this. Ah! I am soo dead now, I feel like a maid. Not, good for an Alice Brandon feeling like a maid, that is such a poor feeling. But, why did daddy support this bitch? He said that he even knew this Redhead? He said that he trusted her and talked with her with a smile this morning? What the fuck? Does he even care his own daughter being slaughtered like this? This is just a disgrace! My name is sooo being carved on these filthy toilet seats, disgusting toilet seats.

"Just keep scrubbing, Miss Brandon!" She watched me as if I was… I don't know.. A maid maybe.

I just accidently poured some tears out of my eyes. GREAT! She can laugh now, looking at me weeping all it up. Happy! Redhead!

"Oh, Come on Brandon! It's not like I'm telling you to take it that deep! It's called CLEANING, Miss Brandon. Your father said that this maybe could practice you in cleaning your dirty thoughts and unpleasant behavior." Fuck, smile bitch! Ya, do THAT! Make me feel bad, make me the one that's suffering. And, I bet my daddy never said that to her. I never was a bitch in front of my daddy. I am always that religious type in front of him. The catholic I was always been, but he preferred me on believing what I believed. He let me free on any of my choices when I turned 13, he even said that he would be willing to find me my original parents. But, I always refused. Of course, he did a lot for me! I don't want to betray him. I don't act like a bitch near people I love, it's just frustrating near people who think I am a rich bitch and happiness can be made my millions of dollars. Carlisle has been a single parent as long as I knew him. He was too deep in the mood of his career. But, he never leaves us, me and my brother; Emmet living without his love. But, I never asked him about marriage cause I'm afraid if I could hurt him with my stupid questions. And, for the people who think I'm a bitch who can buy friends with money, I could be one, just like this Redhead bitch.

"Helloooooo….. Calling Brandon to earth? Hello Brandon! I'm here to watch you in dreadful pain scrubbing clean the school's bathroom. NOW DO YOUR JOB!" This bitch is really getting my nerves up! Bitch never shut ups!

"Fuck you!" I know that this statement will get me more in trouble but, she laughs. She just laughed hard and her voice echoed through the walls. What the? Freaky..hiiih..

"Fuck me, Brandon? That's kindda weird, I don't see in this condition that I'm the one scrubbing this bathroom. I think who's fucked up is you Brandon. So, hurry up get it done and get back to class. You're getting behind curriculum in your first days, now." Yeah! Like you care, bitch.

"..and, please Miss Brandon stop calling people bitches and stop saying fuck. It's just disturbing." Now what? She's giving me a goodwill speech now?

"If so, stop calling me Miss Brandon. I don't teach here." I said in a sarcastically tone.

"Well, MARY! I still have your detention slip for being late in class and bumping me in the hall and disrespecting a Head Student in the hall. We have laws in this school with uneducated students Mary. You have one full week with me with my eyes watching you, the teachers and Carlisle had sign the slip. They call it the new student Orientation Week. I call it My New Pet for a Week." With dark eyes she left me in the bathroom, alone. Nice!

Now, is 3rd period in class, I'm studying with my washed up cloths after a badass life going to school and spending my first period in the bathroom with that Redhead. She really needs help though, maybe Carlisle can fix her fucked up mind and send her to the farthest asylum and make her think about life and how she just wasted it hurting innocent people like me. Come to thought about it, is there other students rather than me that she bothers? Cause, its kindda sad to know 'making new kids feel miserable' is one of her hobbies.

"Miss Brandon, please stay with me here! You're bailing us out!"

I snapped from another of my 'just me' thoughts and looked upon the history teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hale. I was just mesmerizing how Lady Diana got killed in a horrible incident sir."

It's a good thing I-am clever. I put my best smirk to tell him that I was paying attention. But, out of nowhere, I heard the other students giggle and chuckle. Maybe that's because I was a very nice student who can prove a teacher like him is no match for me. And, another mischievously smirk came right out of my lips.

"I'm very sorry Miss Brandon, but can you read me the chapter 5, the very first paragraph please."

This Blondie teacher is trying to make me do things? Who does he think he is? Okay, for now you can be the boss just don't make me strip up your desk and let me drink beer. So, I tried to open this book in front of me and read this paragraph he'd asked.

"Can you stand up and read it out loud Miss Brandon, I'm sure you're good at that." He just took one foot forward to get close to my nerves.

I cleared my throat at first and read it out loud. This is gonna be easy, with a wide open mouth. I had tons of my confidence awaiting.

"Ehem… She is a national heroine of France and a Catholic saint. Born in the eastern France, she led the French army to several important victories during the Hundred Years' War." Wait a minute, when does Lady Diana lead a war? She was born in French? I thought she was in England.

"Mr. Hale, I think there's a mistake on my textbook?" I tried to protest but he gave me a hand telling I should continue.

"Ahmm.. Claiming divine guidance, and was indirectly responsible for the coronation of Charles the seventh. She captured by the Burgundians, sold to the English, tried by an ec-cles-sias-ti-cal, ya ecclesiastical court, and burned.."

Oh shit! Embarrass alert!

Yes, this week is a horrible disaster.. Humiliating horrible disaster!

I heard the whole class laughed at me, and then I heard a ring. A beautiful ringing laugh I never ever a have heard before. I turned to that beautiful source of voice and I was right.

The owner of that ringy bell laugh was as beautiful as the goddesses. There she was laughing in the corner of the room, sitting elegantly on her chair, how beautiful her smile was, and then she looked at me, straightly look at me. I didn't even realize that my cheeks heat up and I swore they turned red like tomatoes. Yes, tomatoes!

Her smile faded and I could see that her eyes went skeptical with me, reading my expression.

"I think I can catch what she's saying Sir." I swore I heard the bells of an angel, she saved my life.

"Thank GOD! V', please go on what the text SHOULD HAVE BEEN READ!" Mr. Hale was quipping on me as his eyes looked in the corner at me.

She cleared her throat which I thought it was unnecessary because she already had that angel's voice. But, to my surprise she closed her book and stood then walked toward Mr. Hale. She passed my desk, and I saw her. I swear I saw her catch an eye on me and I saw a glimpse of her sexiest smile, and there me with my weird expression looking like an idiot still standing from my chair. She stood beside Mr. Hale and smiled to the class. Mr. Hale whispered something in the angel's ear and this crazy feeling of.. I don't know jealousy invaded my heart. As she was whispered by Mr. Hale, I saw that sidelong glance of her eye at me. I felt my cheeks warm again.

"Good morning class." As she spoke the class was quiet, everybody including me had her attention, even though she was a very good attention indeed.

"I would just summaries some of the huge words for all and the dreadful long pages that I know you guys would never want to read." The class giggled on her chance to kid a bit, but still her eyes never left mine or maybe it was just my assumption towards her.

"Com'on you guys should get that paper and pen ready for her!" As Mr. Hale said that I dug my Gucci bag and hurried finding a pen or a decent landmark to write on.

'Got it' I focused my attention back at her and saw her examining me doing my nerdy act again and she smiled wider.

"St. Joan of Arc was born at Domrémy, France circa 6 January 1412. Citing a mandate from God to drive the English out of France, she was eventually given an escort to bring her before Charles of Ponthieu and later on she was as known as King Charles VII. After she gained the approval of the Church scholars at Poitiers in March of 1429, she was granted titular command of an army which is very quickly lifted the siege of Orléans on 8 May 1429. But, then to my sadness the idol of mine got captured in Jargeau, Meung-sur-Loire, and Beaugency of mid-June, and defeated an English army at Patay on June 18. After accepting the surrender of the city of Troyes and other towns, the army escorted Charles to the city of Rheims for his coronation on July 17. An unsuccessful attack was made on Paris on September 8, followed by the successful capture of St-Pierre-le-Moutier on November 4. As a reward for her service, Charles VII granted her a noble status along with her family on 29 December 1429. Joan returned to the field the nest year, despite…"

She explained it like a lecturer, no books, no texts, not any of the information she needs.

Then my nerdy acts arise from the dim again.

"Excuse me, Miss Brandon. I would be very grateful if you wrote what I said down on the piece of paper in front of you."

'Whaa- SHIT!' I got caught staring at her again. So, humiliating!

I drop my head low and covered my hot cheeks for her to see again. I am a total blank now; I didn't hear anything that she said. So, I got this great idea.

'I'll just scribble down, making me look like I'm tracing all of what she said! BINGO!'

And, then I heard the bell!

* * *

**Soooo? Pleasantly Reviews are very nice. (Desperate smile)**


End file.
